


Finished

by GingerKarkitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Mentions of Nepeta, Multi, be prepared, feels overload, mentions of Equius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKarkitty/pseuds/GingerKarkitty
Summary: "The house object goes from green to white, John is the one to approach it. He reaches a hand out to open the door, blue sparks seem to pull him closer, almost like a magnet. He pushes the door open and there it is, the new world."





	Finished

The house object goes from green to white, John is the one to approach it. He reaches a hand out to open the door, blue sparks seem to pull him closer, almost like a magnet. He pushes the door open and there it is, the new world.

Trolls and humans alike can live here, the world is adapted to adapted all the forms of life they’ve witnessed throughout the game, suiting itself to their needs.  
Everyone cautiously steps in, hundreds of carapaces are everywhere, Roxy excitedly runs up to them all and begins talking avidly to them all at once.

John sees the one creature he thought he’d lost; Casey. They run to meet each other, him picking her up and hugging her, faint tears begin rolling down his cheeks at the finding of his believed to be lost daughter.

“Look,” the other Lalonde that isn’t distracted says, pointing up at the sky, there in the distance, within the clouds are words; ‘Thanks For Playing’.

Everyone looks at each other, some with tears in their eyes and some with shock written all over their faces, but each with a knowing smile of the hard times they’d had together.  
Everybody stands together, basking in the warm sun, something that seems so foreign now, after it not existing for so long.

Relief spreads through everyone as the danger of what the game had is over, they’ve won it, they finally beat the game. After years and years of trying and fighting and dying… They’ve bet it. They can finally rebuild the home they lost.

A noise behind them makes them jump, everybody turns around, afraid of what the game might throw at them next. A sob escapes Dave, it’s his worst thought… All the adults are back, including his Bro. He takes a step back, positioning himself ready to fight. Bro just smiles sadly and walks over to him, this almost makes Dave put down his guard but he knows better.

“What do you want?” Dave’s voice is harsh and Bro winces.  
“Hey little man, long-time no see…” Bro’s voice comes out quiet but raspy.  
“I repeat… What do you want?” It was more of a demand than a question, Bro can’t help but to sigh.  
“I want to say I’m sorry, I want for us to makeup and for you to forgive me and give me a chance at being a Bro again… But I know that won’t happen, so I don’t know what I want that I can have.”  
Dave’s block drops, his arms fall to his sides and he just stands there gaping. Everyone around is doing the same; Rose had dropped her wands that she had gotten out in preparation and John’s glasses had almost fallen off his face, Jade had gotten her all fours, ready to attack, but sat back confused.  
Bro say all this out the corner of his eye and sighed, he knew that what he did to Dave was unforgivable, yet here he was begging for forgiveness.

“I regret everything I did, I can try and defend myself and say that it was all for you, all for you to learn how to defend and fight; which is was… yet it also wasn’t. I don’t know why I did half the things I did, and I know that you’ll never fully forgive me, but all I’m asking for you to give me another chance.” His voice is strained and breaks at the end of the sentence.  
“How do I know I can trust you, how do I know this isn’t just another ploy to make me drop my guard?” Dave’s back on the defence, ready for anything thrown his way.

Bro can only shrug, no words being able to be said. Dave thinks he was right, his brother was just here to cause him even more pain. But if that’s the case then why are Bro’s cheeks red? Dave has to double-take before he can realise that his Bro is crying.

“Bro…?”

He looks up and takes off his glasses, revealing his eyes to be red-rimmed and abnormally orange. Dave takes a deep breath, hoping that he won’t regret his next move. He walks up to Bro and pulls him into a hug, tears streaking his face not long after. This was all he’d ever wanted, proof that his brother had cared, that his brother loved him and that he wasn’t a burden.

Rose smiles softly, her guard completely dropped as she knows that what Bro said was the truth, he was truly regretful with how he treated his younger brother, and was prepared to repent however much he needed to get his brothers trust.

Her smile fades as she sees the familiar scarf, same as Roxy’s, but much longer in comparison. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, not sure if she’s able to deal with her mother right now.  
“Darling?”  
Rose jumps, not expecting her mother to be as close as she was,  
“Yes, mother?” her voice shakes slightly.  
“Open your eyes dear, and breath.” She did as she was told, not even realising she’d been holding the breath.  
“Thank you Rose, now dear, I have a few things I wish to say.” Rose nods, not moving her eyes from their place on the floor.  
“First thing is first, my, how you’ve grown… so tall.” Rose nods again dumbly, for the first time lost for words.  
“Now just one more thing… I’m sorry.”  
Rose looks at her mother questioningly, gasping inaudibly as the dazed look she usually see’s in her mother’s eyes isn’t there, the usually bottle occupying her hand is absent and the drunken smile had vanished, being replaced with a wobbling one.

“Mother?”  
“Yes, Rose, I’m sorry… I’ve always tried to give you the life you wanted, the best that you demanded and everything you needed, but I realise now that a few things may have been, uh, a tad late in arriving, and for that I’m sorry. I’m also sorry for being such an irresponsible mother, drinking is never a good idea, especially when you have such a large responsibility… I do believe I’ve been informed that it affected you quite hurriedly…”

Rose laugh comes out dry and chocked, her eyes welling up with tears, her mother, who’d she’d always thought irresponsible and out to make fun of her had just… made mistakes, like everybody else, none of it was purposeful, she was just a bit late. Maybe, Rose thought, maybe I was a bit spoilt, I did ask for a bit too much…

“I’m sorry too mother.”

Rose’s mother looks at her daughter, smiles and pulls her in for a hug, both women smile as tears fall down their face.

John looks on at the happy girls and smiles, finally, everything was sorted between the two. His smile widens as he sees a familiar cloud of smoke.

“Dad!” he runs up to him and hugs him.  
“John my boy, you did good son, I’m so proud.”  
John’s smile falters slightly, “Are you going to give me more cake?”  
Dadbert smiles, “No son… speaking of which, why on this jolly new earth did you never tell me that you don’t like the sweet confectionaries I bake for you? Nor do you like the harlequins, you could’ve told me son.”  
John smiles, the encounter with his dad may not have been as heartfelt or as serious as the blondes, but to him it meant everything, his dad understood him and he felt more comfortable about talking to him, his already goof relationship with his father was better than ever, he couldn’t be happier.

Jade saw everyone reuniting, a small pang appears in her chest, if everyone else’s family was here… where was hers?

Roxy had rejoiced with the other Lalonde’s, Dirk was with Dave and Bro, and Jane was over being introduced to Dadbert… It only left her and Jake alone.

“Well ol’ chap, guess it’s just you and me, you never said who your, uh, ‘guardian’ was?” His words had a questioning tone to it, I just smile, not answering.

My smile becomes wider as I see a flash of white fur, “Bec!” a sharp bark and a sudden flash and then there he is, my special guardian, my dog.

“Jake, this is Bec, my guardian, he’s looked after me since I can remember. Isn’t he just adorable?!”

Jake’s face morphed into one of shock and surprise, but then into joy, “He’s quite a pup, isn’t he? Seems like no ordinary pup either! Astonishing that such a creature exists. Bec’s the name? How do you do Bec?”  
The ‘pup’ in name nods towards Jake and then with a dip of the white head, they smell Jake to sense what he is towards the young girl the wolf spent their life protecting. Friendly, and family.  
Bec gives a small bark and licks Jake’s hand as a form of acceptance. Jake smiles and sits closer, talking avidly to Jade and her ‘dog best-friend’.

The trolls look onwards oddly, awkwardly standing together. Dave gestures for Karkat to come over and Rose signals for Kanaya to be introduced to her family, before any of the trolls can go towards their destination however, the bang of the door opening is heard and everybody looks up, a collective gasp rings through everyone. Karkat does something halfway between a cry and shout; all the other trolls are there, all the ones died during their session, the Dancestors and the Ancestors.

Gamzee walks up first, he smiles sheepishly at Karkat and scratches the back of his head, walking closer, his smile drops… “I’m sorry for everything I all up and done… Nep-sis and Equi-bro says they forgive me… Please do too?” his eyes trailed down and stayed at the floor, not wanting to look up at his previous morail.  
Translucent cherry red streams down Karkat’s face as he nods and pulls his friend into a hug, “You’re forgiven… But I don’t want quadrants anymore, at least not yet.”  
Gamzee nods, the breath he’d been holding now released.

All the other trolls reunite with each other and the humans. All glad for the game to at least appear to be over, and for now them to all have peace. Who knows what the future holds, but they all know now not to take anything granted and to live life to the fullest, because for all they know, tomorrow could have the sky raining with meteors like it once did, but now, if that did happen, they’d all be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted here, it's taken me so long to do so, but I hope you all enjoy what you've read, leave me comments if you want :)
> 
> Thank-you xx :3


End file.
